


La primavera estalla

by eleinuin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga! Gabriel, Snow leopard! Jack, not really - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin
Summary: Dos grandes depredadores se encuentran en el bosque.





	La primavera estalla

Se movía lentamente. Sus escamas se deslizaban con parsimonia sobre las hojas verdes y frondosas, las plantas nuevas, las altas hierbas.

El viento en la cara era fresco y se arrebujó en su sudadera. En la penumbra del bosque la temperatura aun era baja.

En los claros, el sol calentaba potentemente. La primavera había llegado con fuerza. Saboreó los olores que le traía la brisa con su larga lengua.

Tierra húmeda, fragantes flores, agua en movimiento.

Heces de conejo.

Miedo de ciervo.

Con el sonido del riachuelo no oía las pezuñas golpear el suelo, pero bajo su propia cola notó la vibración de patas pesadas corriendo.

No podía creer la suerte que tenía: el almuerzo se acercaba directo hacia él, y su olor lo cubría la dirección del propio viendo. El terreno lo favorecía. Iban a pasar por encima suyo.

Se preparó bajo el resalto de tierra que deberían saltar en su huida. No era un resalto complicado sino más bien bajo, pero colocando en su borde el tronco caído que vio a escasos metros le daría plena ocultación.

El tronco no era rival para sus músculos y lo arrastró fácilmente.

Él era fuerza.

Se encogió en el pequeño terraplén; ahora el salto de agua no ocultaba el sonido de los ciervos corriendo, tres o cuatro de buen tamaño. Se arremangó las mangas de la sudadera, estirando los músculos y sacando las poderosas garras. Se acercó aún más a la húmeda tierra. Alzó la vista preparado para un rápido ataque.

Él era paciencia.

El almuerzo llegó, saltando por encima del tronco tal y como había previsto. Eran animales hermosos y fornidos, de pelaje castaño y vientre redondeado y beige.

Con sus garras arañó el vientre del primer animal justo cuando le pasaba por encima. No hacía falta imprimir mucha fuerza para destriparla. Su propio veneno la paralizaría en poco tiempo y en breve el festín estaría servido.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un cuerpo grande y plateado, rápido como el rayo al lado de la corza. Instintivamente redirigió sus garras hacia allí en un movimiento fluido.

Para cuando se dio cuenta del cuerpo estilizado pero vestido al que había arañado, éste ya había aterrizado con un grácil movimiento. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver unos sorprendidos ojos azules como el cielo que lo miraron, confundidos, mientras se llevaba una mano al costado herido. Orejas blancas y peludas tiradas hacia atrás, en señal de advertencia.

-¡Espera!- gritó. Pero el extraño no esperó y rápidamente había desaparecido de su vista. Era muy rápido.

Gabriel no intentó seguirlo. La cierva aun había tenido energías para huir corriendo justo en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el extraño, y definitivamente necesitaba comer algo. Suspiró con frustración. Tardaría un rato en encontrar el rastro de sangre hasta su presa, pero su lengua olfativa le llevó rápidamente hasta el profuso rastro de sangre en el suelo, manchando tierra, hojas y flores a su paso. La corza se encontraba a unas pocas decenas de metros, con una profunda herida de garras en el cuello, muerta.

Definitivamente el felino había sido más expeditivo en sus métodos. Más efectivo.

No es que Gabriel no pudiese haber hecho lo mismo.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, y acabaría pringado en sangre; así que se sacó la sudadera con cuidado, colgándola de una rama cerca del claro. Su piel, oscura y sin prácticamente un pelo, se erizó ligeramente bajo el frío viento. Deseó revolcarse en la sangre caliente y espesa. Pero sin agua caliente cerca la única manera de limpiarse sería el riachuelo del agua de deshielo.

Con sus garras acabó de abrir la herida en la yugular del animal, facilitando el drenaje. Aprovechó para empezar a arrastrarlo mientras se relamía la ensangrentada mano.

Si, sería un festín.

Aunque una idea no había abandonado su cabeza. No había sido “su” presa. Había obtenido ayuda adicional, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y su “ayudante” estaría paralizado en algún rincón del bosque.

Bueno, había suficiente carne para compartir.

Dejó la pieza ensangrentada en un claro y se empezó a deslizar por la húmeda hierba salpicada de nuevos brotes y florecillas silvestres. La primavera estallaba por todos los rincones del bosque.

No fue difícil localizar al felino. El olor a sangre era intenso, picante.

Encogido, hecho un ovillo en medio de un mullido lecho de tréboles se encontraba el felino. Mejor dicho, el félido.

Un tipo grande.

La camiseta negra, rasgada en el lateral, contrastaba fuertemente contra la pálida piel. Las orejas felinas que asoman sobre el cabello platino son cortas y plateadas, y acaban con puntas negras.

Gabriel se acerca, el otro no hace ningún movimiento.

Se percata en que la respiración es superficial, el veneno de los naga paraliza el sistema nervioso llevando a la víctima a una muerte lenta y tranquila.

Una muerte silenciosa.

Gabriel siente otro escalofrío y decide arrastrarlo hasta el sol, enroscándose cuidadosamente alrededor del félido. Su cola naga es gruesa, poderosa, irisada bajo el sol. Sin ningún esfuerzo levanta el cuerpo con cuidado hasta sus brazos y lo acomoda delante suyo, extendido sobre su propia cola enroscada. No hay resistencia.

Ahora le puede dar un buen vistazo, entretenerse en los detalles. Es guapo, tiene rasgos marcados, un firme mentón. Retrae las garras venenosas y le pasa la mano por el cabello. Es espeso, suave, las orejas son tiernas y le dan encanto, no muy largas, pero de pelo muy denso. El cuello es recio y tiene un torso bien construido.

Levanta la camiseta negra.

No solo es ancho de torso, sino que además está bien musculado. El pelaje le cubre parte del pecho, pero la pálida piel del vientre está cubierta por una suave y corta capa de pelo fino, que no oculta los abdominales bien definidos y aterciopelados.

El olor que desprende es penetrante, intenso, almizclado y característico.

La piel y el pelo son de un blanco plateado, donde solo destacan las ocasionales manchas de un suave negro que indican que es un leopardo de las nieves. Bueno, también destacan las espesas manchas rojas de su propia sangre.

La sangre le viste. Es un color que le sienta bien al leopardo de las nieves

Tiene rasgado el lateral del abdomen, que aun sangra débilmente. El rasgado se extiende por la ingle y ligeramente más allá, por la pierna. El pantalón y el cinturón poco le han protegido. Al fin y al cabo, las uñas de los naga están diseñadas para rasgar lo que tocan.

Tiene suerte que se haya apiadado de él.

Gabriel levanta más la camiseta hasta aparecer un pequeño pezón de un rosa brumoso. Es tan pequeño que hace contraste con el resto del cuerpo, grande y musculoso, y pesado.

Acerca la cara a la herida mientras se sitúa entre sus dos piernas, y el olor es delicioso.

Pasa la lengua por la lesión, lentamente. La saliva naga tiene la capacidad de neutralizar el veneno paralizante.

La sangre del félido sabe a hierro, es fuerte y picante. Sorbe un poco de ella.

Peculiar.

Se relame.

Va limpiando la herida del vientre lamiéndolo delicadamente. Su mano acaricia el suave lateral, haciendo movimientos circulares y relajantes. Su otra mano se desliza por el torso sedoso, dejando algunos rastros de la sangre de corza que todavía quedaba en su mano. Tendrá tiempo de limpiarlo más tarde, pero prefiere aprovechar el momento para tranquilizar al félido.

Porque debe ir más allá.

Descorre la hebilla del cinturón de tipo militar.

Desabrocha el pantalón de gruesa tela de camuflaje.

Bóxers negros de tela elástica que se arrapan perfectamente.

Mira la cara del félido, un breve temblor ha llamado su atención. Suena un murmullo extraño.

Los ojos siguen cerrados sin fuerza, la cara relajada, los labios entreabiertos. La respiración parece un poco más profunda, más estable.

Pero ha empezado a ronronear ligeramente. El sonido es bajo, pero Gabriel acerca la oreja al pecho para cerciorarse.

El pequeño temblor es el sonido retumbando por la caja torácica. Es un sonido magnífico, y Gabriel quiere oír más de ello. Quiere sentir más de ese pequeño terremoto que provoca vibraciones en la palma de sus manos

En su cara.

En sus labios.

Con cuidado le saca el pantalón para continuar con la limpieza. La cola es un problema. Aunque está totalmente quieta y es manejable, es muy gruesa y espesa, moteada, con el pelo cada vez más largo hasta llegar a la punta, redondeada y negra. La apreta con los dedos y puede notar las vértebras debajo del denso pelo. La manipula para poder acabar el trabajo, pero se la deja a mano para juguetear con ella.

Suave como una pluma.

Se pregunta cómo se debe sentir contra su propia piel.

Cuando consigue quitar el pantalón advierte que la herida es más profunda a medida que avanza por el cuerpo. En la ingle sangra abundantemente, pero la herida de la pierna es más profunda. No sabe cómo ha podido alejarse tanto con la pierna herida.

Sin prácticamente ropa se percata que la piel del félido arde. El cuerpo es un pequeño horno contra las escamas irisadas y oscuras, casi mate.

No es que se queje.

Una sensación reconfortante mientras los rayos de sol también calientan su espalda.

La sensación es tan agradable que aprovecha para estirarse.

Gabriel es consciente que tiene un cuerpo en forma. Su piel es oscura, gruesa, escamosa, lo que hace que tenga un tacto resbaladizo pero a la vez agradable. Prácticamente sin un solo pelo en el cuerpo. La única excepción, la cabeza. El cabello bien corto; no le gusta cómo se ven sus rizos. En cambio, le encanta mimar su barba, pero es consciente que está hecha un desastre de sangre y saliva.

Sus propios músculos están bien definidos. Espalda ancha, brazos notables, pectorales musculosos, abdominales marcados.

Su cola es un portento.

Apartando parte del calzoncillo empieza lamiendo la ingle, que es donde está sangrando más. El olor es masculino, intenso. El pelo aquí es más denso pero también más corto. Mientras lame, vuelve el ronroneo. Esta vez es más vibrante, más alto. Le gusta el pequeño hormigueo que le provoca en la lengua y las manos. Le acaricia por el pecho, por los costados, le lame con cuidado la herida, saboreando la sangre. No se sorprende cuando el calzoncillo muestra señales de ser su tacto muy bienvenido.

Él también está pasando un buen rato, este hombre es un estímulo constante para el tacto, el olfato y el gusto.

Y son unas excelentes vistas para admirar, no puede ignorar su propia dureza.

Para continuar lamiendo, p asa la pierna herida sobre su hombro . Es una postura sugerente, comprometedora, pero no parece importarle a su invitado. Lame la profunda herida lentamente, degustando cada gota de sangre y de sudor. Mientras lame, le mira de reojo.

Está siendo observado por unos entreabiertos ojos azules, aún afectado por su veneno, pero vigila cada uno de los movimientos que hace a través de las espesas pestañas rubias.

Sigue ronroneando, dejándose cuidar.

Eso definitivamente lo estimula, y decide no apartar la vista mientras sigue manipulando su pierna, relamiendo largo y tendido la herida y la piel de alrededor. El interior del muslo es aterciopelado en su lengua. El olor más ligero excepto por la sangre.

Lame más largo, bajando cada vez más hasta volver a la ingle, sin apartar la vista de esos intensos ojos azules, ahora un poco más abiertos. Mientras baja, la pierna encima de su hombro se desliza hasta su espalda. El calor que desprende el felino es intenso, agradable. La pierna está totalmente relajada, probablemente aun afectada por la parálisis.

En cambio, por un momento, mueve las orejas.

Gabriel levanta las cejas. Está sorprendido de lo rápido que se está recuperando, aun con su ayuda. Mientras sigue lamiendo la herida en la ingle, sonríe, sin apartar la vista. Quiere ver sus ojos, saber que puede, saber que el otro también quiere, si es que el ronroneo es un indicativo de algo.

Así que pone las manos en los laterales del calzoncillo que hasta ahora sólo estaba apartado en el tramo que necesitaba lamer. El bóxer ajustado ya no esconde la total erección del félido, que parpadea lánguidamente ante la inminente desnudez. 

Definitivamente es un desvergonzado.

Lo baja lentamente, observando la reacción. No solo parece cómodo, incluso descarado. Se sabe que es un espectáculo.

El calzoncillo le molesta. Para quitarlo correctamente debería levantarle las dos piernas, y aunque no deja de ser tentador, prefiere ser más expeditivo. Con una única zarpa y un movimiento rápido, desgarra la goma y la tela, dejando a la vista  la polla del félido.

Es pálida y larga, más rosado en la punta redondeada.

Lo oye suspirar.

Vuelve a acercar la cara hasta la entrepierna, poniendo su nariz en la base del escroto . Aspira profundamente el olor.

Definitivamente va a disfrutar esto.

Asoma la cabeza de la entrepierna, lamiendo en un solo movimiento des de la base hasta la punta del rosado y deslizante  glande.

Nota una caricia suave en su costado. La peluda cola se mueve indolente, cepillándose contra su piel escamosa. Le hace cosquillas.

Se pregunta si el resto de sus sentidos deben estar despertando ya. Desde luego el ronroneo no ha hecho más que incrementar de volumen.

Vuelve a centrarse en la entrepierna , sus testículos son grandes y redondeados, cubiertos también por pelo corto y blanco, como un melocotón. Los acaricia con una mano mientras acerca la cara a la ingle, el músculo y tendones bajo sus labios son fuertes y duros, inhalando el intenso olor glandular bajo el suave pelo. Muerde sin fuerza, pero sus dientes mantienen la carne sometida. El efecto es inmediato. 

La respiración del félido se entrecorta, y respira más trabajosamente cuando lo suelta.

Le gusta.

Piensa en dejarle una marca para el recuerdo ahí, pero aún hay tiempo para eso. Vuelve su atención hacia el glande. Es más grande y oscuro que antes, así que pasa su viscosa lengua por la estría y alrededor del glande. Y nota como se contrae bajo su atención. Percibe también una ligera presión en su espalda. 

Parece que está recuperando la movilidad, porque está intentando acercarlo aun más con la pierna que mantiene encima del hombro.

Su propia dureza empieza a incomodarlo. Con la mano establece sus dos penes entre las piernas del félido mientras se da un par de bombeos para aliviarse. Están duros y fuera de la piel protectora. Viscosos, lubricados. Listos para pasarlo bien.

Y aunque se muere por meterlos dentro del ardiente cuerpo que tiene esparcido delante suyo, primero tiene que saber.

Pero le va a ayudar a decidirse.

Se mete poco a poco toda la longitud en la boca, salivando con expectación.

Es gruesa y larga, aunque no tan larga como las suyas propias. La textura en la longitud es ligeramente rugosa y le parece curiosa en la lengua. Y nota las primeras gotas de fluido preseminal en su paladar.

Salado y ligeramente ácido.

Un jadeo grave lo acompaña.

Y lo hace sonreír aún más. Junta los labios y succiona mientras juguetea con la lengua. Obtiene más ese delicioso sonido, y algún que otro temblor en las piernas. La parálisis se está desvaneciendo.

Mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo, trabajando el  pene , y nota como se le entrecorta la respiración y gime. Los ojos azules se cierran en éxtasis. Las puntas de los dedos se curvan.

Arquea la espalda y es el movimiento más sensual que Gabriel ha tenido el placer de ver en su jodida vida. Le hace salivar y querer follarlo ahí mismo.

Así que impetuosamente pasa la mano derecha por debajo de la cadera mientras sonríe maliciosamente, aprovechando en un movimiento natural para acomodar la otra pierna en su hombro libre, y levanta su entrepierna con codicia hasta su cara, chupeteando y tragando con ansias e insistencia, viendo como la cara enrojece, los ojos le brillan y se muerde el labio, respirando irregularmente y contorsionándose provocativamente en sus brazos.

Puede notar como los testículos están cada vez más duros y redondos, y decide que es un buen momento para parar. Lentamente se saca todo el miembro de la boca, dándole un último lengüetazo al prepucio, bajando las piernas de sus hombros y situándose entre ellas, moviendo sugerentemente las caderas mientras jadea, mirando lo bien que quedan sus penes oscuros entre todo ese lio blanco y peludo.

Otro embiste de caderas y los penes se deslizan entre la deliciosa hendidura, húmeda de tanta saliva que él mismo ha prodigado generosamente.

Está muy excitado.

Ambos lo están.

Con un movimiento arqueado, Gabriel repta lentamente sobre el cuerpo peludo, piel con piel, apoyando los codos en su propia cola, acomodando su peso.

No creía posible un ronroneo más alto.

Admira como la propia sombra que hace sobre la cara del leopardo de las nieves provoca la dilatación de la pupila del félido. De cerca son azules con motas grises. No ha visto ojos más bellos en su vida.

Cree que podría mirarlos durante años.

Se acerca a una oreja, con ganas de juguetear con ella. Aspira en la cavidad y observa cómo se le pone la piel de gallina en el cuello. Murmura en su oído, sugerentemente.

-¿Me dejas entrar?-

Sonriendo vuelve su atención a esos preciosos ojos, pero a cambio obtiene un lengüetazo áspero y largo a lo largo de su cuello. La barba queda repeinada allá por donde ha pasado. Los ojos azules lo miran con deleite.

Gabriel sonríe depredadoramente. Mete la nariz debajo de su barbilla y lo mordisquea, obteniendo más suspiros, viendo cómo se mueve para dejar más espacio a Gabriel. Unas manos grandes rozan la piel de las costillas torpemente, apenas recuperando la movilidad. Gabriel agradece el contacto. Lo hace moverse más abajo, dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos por donde pasa.

Se entretiene brevemente en el pequeño pezón mientras con la mano derecha alivia parte de su dureza. El félido no va a soportar en estas condiciones todo lo que le puede dar, así que lo va a poner fácil para ambos.

Restriega su pene inferior contra la hendidura del culo del leopardo de las nieves, lubricando el camino, mientras con la derecha toma ambas pollas, la suya y la del félido, y le da una serie de bombeos.

Ambos jadean.

Gabriel lubrica aun más, cosa que aprovecha para ungirse los dedos. Con cuidado introduce la punta del dedo índice, sin encontrar apenas resistencia. Lo mueve mientras lo introduce lentamente hasta el nudillo. El interior es un horno, suave y apretado, siguiendo el propio movimiento del cuerpo de Gabriel. Cada vez que empuja con las caderas, el félido contrarresta retorciéndose, flexible. La masturbación lo mantiene distraído, e introduce un segundo dedo. Gime más de sorpresa que de dolor, pero le da tiempo a acostumbrarse mientras acaricia ambos glandes. Gabriel jadea, sensible. La vista de sus dos pollas entrelazadas, la sensación de los dedos calientes y los gimoteos de placer de su compañero no hacen más que ponerlo aun más duro.

Empieza a mover los dos dedos mientras nota que las piernas a su alrededor se encojen y aprietan. Las manos del félido, grandes, se arrastran sin fuerza por encima de su propio cuerpo para poder tocar los marcados abdominales de Gabriel, acariciando los surcos de los músculos.

Gabriel agarra la mano libre del félido, llevándosela a la boca, mordisqueando la carne de la mano, lamiendo entre los dedos.

Mientras mordisquea y succiona los dedos, introduce el tercer dedo dentro del anillo de músculos de su trasero.

El otro hace un gimoteo agudo, un gesto de dolor, se contrae. La mano en sus abdominales intenta frenar el movimiento de caderas que está por venir. La otra mano en su boca se endurece, agarrando con fuerza la mandíbula de Gabriel.

Por un momento se paraliza todo movimiento.

Solo se oye el murmullo del viento en las hojas, el lejano murmullo del agua y el zumbido de las abejas. Y a ambos, resollando.

No hay ronroneo.

Se miran intensamente, el ceño del félido está fruncido, las pupilas pequeñas y los ojos muy abiertos.

Gabriel siente que está siendo evaluado.

Una, dos respiraciones.

A Gabriel no le da tiempo de preguntar si todo está bien. Unas fuertes piernas lo aprietan por las caderas, anudadas entre si. La mano que se encontraba en la boca pasa por detrás de su cuello y lo empuja hacia abajo, hacia la cara del félido que sigue resoplando. El félido le muerde en el trapecio.

El mordisco no es suave, pero no hace sangre. La mano que no lo tiene apretando la parte posterior del cuello se está agarrando a su omóplato con fuerza.

El félido mueve las caderas y se esparce bajo él, se acomoda a los dedos en su interior. Vuelve a arquearse, con la respiración atrapada en el cuello de Gabriel. Le pone la piel de gallina notar el aliento a tocar de su propia piel, húmedo y cálido.

El ronroneo vuelve, invitándolo a más de su contacto.

Mueve con delicadeza los 3 dedos y suaves gemidos salen de esos labios finos enganchados a su cuello. Ya no muerden para someter, sino que chupan con fuerza y arrastra la lengua por el cuello hasta la oreja, donde se entretiene a mordisquear el lóbulo. La lengua, húmeda, áspera y caliente, se introduce en el pabellón auditivo, y cada vez que con un movimiento de los dedos provoca un jadeo, piensa que es el sonido más erótico que ha oído en la vida.

Con esa boca rondando su oreja no va a durar mucho, así que agarra la mano derecha que lo mantiene amarrado por el cuello y lo baja hasta la altura de la cadera, donde engancha la muñeca con la punta de su cola. Por ahora no tiene la suficiente fuerza para ser rival.

Gabriel aprovecha y se yergue, exhibicionista, entre las piernas. Desliza las manos por la cintura hasta llegar al musculoso trasero y esparce las nalgas. Se alinea contra el anillo de músculos, comprobando que su pene inferior está lo suficientemente lubrificado. Afortunadamente su anatomía le facilita ese punto.

Poco a poco empuja, asegurándose que se ajusta a la circunferencia y deleitándose en el calor y la presión, estudiando cualquier señal en el rostro que lo observa.

Pero ya no está siendo observado.

El pálido hombre está arqueándose, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con el brazo por encima de su cabeza agarrándose a la cola de Gabriel.

Su boca es un gemido silencioso y tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Con la primera embestida, el jadeo deja de ser silencioso.

Con el segundo empuje abre los ojos y lo mira, relamiéndose el muy bastardo.

Sonriéndole.

Observa como su polla superior, larga y oscura, sigue la pista de la blanca. Agarra con una mano las dos y empieza a armonizar ambos movimientos, mano y cadera.

La respiración del leopardo de las nieves se vuelve rápida, entrecortada. Gime descaradamente.

Y vuelve a notar presión en su espalda. Lo intenta abrazar con las piernas con fuerza, como si pudiese marcar el ritmo.

Gabriel sonríe, no le va a dejar.

Fácilmente levanta la pierna sana por encima de su hombro y agarra con fuerza las caderas, consiguiendo entrar más profundamente, haciéndolo gritar.

El brazo ya no lo tiene apoyado lánguidamente sobre la cabeza, no. Ahora el muy cabrón tiene la mano encima de la suya, acariciando los dos glandes, viscosos y suaves.

Pocos empujes más y el félido cierra los ojos con fuerza, la respiración se paraliza y ahí está, el orgasmo hace que el cuerpo peludo bajo él se contraiga y se flexione mientras jadea sonoramente. Una cantidad importante de esperma se desparrama por encima de su abdomen tupido, salpicando parte del torso de Gabriel.

Los espasmos hacen que la sensación en la polla inferior sea aun más deliciosa, y sin necesidad de más estímulo se pierde en su propio orgasmo, rociando de semen blanco y viscoso su propio torso mientras sus caderas tartamudean, profundamente enterradas en el horno plateado.

Gabriel se arquea sobre el leopardo de las nieves, que respira trabajosamente y sonríe como un idiota, los ojos como zafiros clavados en él.

A Gabriel le gusta esa sonrisa.

Se tumba encima del félido pese a todo el lío que hay en medio. Apoya los codos a los lados de la cabeza sonriente y hunde su nariz en el cuello del otro, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el olor, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Nota unas manos en su espalda intentando abrazarlo, acercarlo. Son manos ásperas y grandes, afortunadamente sin garras.

Son cálidas, bienvenidas.

Deja un poco más de su peso encima del torso pálido y suave. Mira más de cerca al leopardo de las nieves. Éste se arrebuja bajo su cuerpo, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos. Tiene toda la pinta de querer echar una siesta.

-Eh- dice en voz baja el naga. Consigue que el félido gire la cara y le mire con ojos entrecerrados detrás de unas espesas pestañas.

Realmente podría pasar años mirando esos ojos azules, como glaciares.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel- dice. Se siente mal eso de haber tenido uno de los mejores polvos de su vida y ni siquiera saber el nombre del otro.

-Jack- dice con voz grave y vibrante el leopardo de las nieves. Se estira brevemente y se vuelve a encoger, apretando su cuerpo contra el del naga.

-¿No quieres primero limpiar ese lío?- pregunta Gabriel. No parece que ese pelo sea fácil de acicalar si se seca.

-El río seguirá en el mismo sitio cuando nos despertemos- declaró. -Y tú no te vas a ninguna parte ahora mismo- sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, ronroneando.

Gabriel se rió, recostándose sobre él. Encima exigente, pensó para si mismo. Su mente divagaba, con el sol en la espalda y el calor bajo su torso.

Podría acostumbrarse a esto, razonó brevemente mientras sonreía satisfecho. Pensó en la corza, pero nadie seria tan tonto como para tocarla teniendo el olor de dos grandes depredadores pegado como aceite.

De fondo, el sonido del río solo estaba acompañado por el trino de algunos pájaros y el viento en las copas de los árboles.

La primavera estallaba por el bosque.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un tiempo vi la magnífica ilustración de Overgank https://overgank.tumblr.com/ en la que está inspirada esta historia. https://78.media.tumblr.com/fbef51edccf6cb4cdd21bfbbfbb9b37a/tumblr_owbevgUa5k1rzpvofo2_1280.jpg  
> La historia se me quedó en la cabeza y por fin he podido sacarla.  
> Pero no entiendo como ha resultado tan larga...


End file.
